sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Введение в общую теорию относительности
О́бщая тео́рия относи́тельности (ОТО; ) — геометрическая теория тяготения, опубликованная Альбертом Эйнштейном в 1915—1916 годах. (Русский перевод в сборнике: Альберт Эйнштейн и теория гравитации: Сборник статей / Под ред. Е. Куранского. — : Мир, 1979. 592 с. С. 146—196). В рамках этой теории, являющейся дальнейшим развитием специальной теории относительности, постулируется, что гравитационные эффекты обусловлены не силовым взаимодействием тел и полей, находящихся в пространстве-времени, а деформацией самого пространства-времени, которая связана, в частности, с присутствием массы-энергии. Таким образом, в ОТО, как и в других метрических теориях, гравитация не является силовым взаимодействием. Общая теория относительности отличается от других метрических теорий тяготения использованием уравнений Эйнштейна для связи кривизны пространства-времени с присутствующей в пространстве материей. ОТО в настоящее время — самая успешная гравитационная теория, хорошо подтверждённая наблюдениями. Первый успех общей теории относительности состоял в объяснении аномальной прецессии перигелия Меркурия. Затем, в 1919 году, Артур Эддингтон сообщил о наблюдении отклонения света вблизи Солнца в момент полного затмения, что подтвердило предсказания общей теории относительности.Dyson F. W., Eddington A. S., Davidson C. R. 1920 A Determination of the Deflection of Light by the Sun’s Gravitational Field, from Observations Made at the Total Eclipse of May 29, 1919 Mem. R. Astron. Soc., 220, 291—333 С тех пор многие другие наблюдения и эксперименты подтвердили значительное количество предсказаний теории, включая гравитационное замедление времени, гравитационное красное смещение, задержку сигнала в гравитационном поле и, пока лишь косвенно, гравитационное излучение.Clifford M. Will. The Confrontation between General Relativity and Experiment Living Rev. Relativity 9, (2006), 3. Кроме того, многочисленные наблюдения интерпретируются как подтверждения одного из самых таинственных и экзотических предсказаний общей теории относительности — существования чёрных дыр.Friedrich W. Hehl, Claus Kiefer, Ralph J.K. Metzler (Eds.) Black holes: Theory and observation (Proceedings of the 179th W.E. Heraeus Seminar Held at Bad Honnef, Germany, 18-22 August 1997) / Springer, 1998. Lecture Notes in Physics 514. ISBN 3-540-65158-6 Несмотря на ошеломляющий успех общей теории относительности, в научном сообществе существует дискомфорт, связанный с тем, что её не удаётся переформулировать как классический предел квантовой теории из-за появления неустранимых математических расходимостей при рассмотрении чёрных дыр и вообще сингулярностей пространства-времени. Для решения этой проблемы был предложен ряд альтернативных теорий. Современные экспериментальные данные указывают, что любого типа отклонения от ОТО должны быть очень малыми, если они вообще существуют. Основные принципы ОТО Теория гравитации Ньютона основана на понятии силы тяготения, которая является дальнодействующей силой: она действует мгновенно на любом расстоянии. Этот мгновенный характер действия несовместим с полевой парадигмой современной физики. В СТО никакая информация не может распространиться быстрее скорости света в вакууме. Математически сила гравитации Ньютона выводится из потенциальной энергии тела в гравитационном поле. Потенциал гравитации, соответствующий этой потенциальной энергии, подчиняется уравнению Пуассона, которое не инвариантно при преобразованиях Лоренца. Причина неинвариантности заключается в том, что энергия в специальной теории относительности не является скалярной величиной, а переходит во временну́ю компоненту 4-вектора. Векторная же теория гравитации оказывается аналогичной теории электромагнитного поля Максвелла и приводит к отрицательной энергии гравитационных волн, что связано с характером взаимодействия: одноимённые заряды (массы) в гравитации притягиваются, а не отталкиваются, как в электромагнетизме.Мизнер, Ч., Торн К., Уилер Дж. Гравитация. Т. 1. С. 227—228 Таким образом, теория гравитации Ньютона несовместима с фундаментальным принципом специальной теории относительности — инвариантностью законов природы в любой инерциальной системе отсчёта, а прямое векторное обобщение теории Ньютона, впервые предложенное Пуанкаре в 1905 году в его работе «О динамике электрона»«Sur la dynamique de l'’electron», Rendiconti der Circolo Matematico Palermo, 1906, v. XXI, p. 129. (Статья на языке оригинала поступила в печать 23 июля 1905 года) Русский перевод в сборнике: Принцип относительности: Сб. работ по специальной теории относительности. / Под ред. Тяпкина А. А. Атомиздат, М., 1973, 332 с. С. 118—161., приводит к физически неудовлетворительным результатам. Эйнштейн начал поиск теории гравитации, которая была бы совместима с принципом инвариантности законов природы относительно любой системы отсчёта. Результатом этого поиска явилась общая теория относительности, основанная на принципе тождественности гравитационной и инертной массы. В нерелятивистской механике существует два понятия массы: первое относится ко второму закону Ньютона, а второе — к закону всемирного тяготения. Первая масса — инертная — есть отношение негравитационной силы, действующей на тело, к его ускорению. Вторая масса — гравитационная (или, как её иногда называют, тяжёлая) — определяет силу притяжения тела другими телами и его собственную силу притяжения. Вообще говоря, эти две массы измеряются, как видно из описания, в различных экспериментах, поэтому совершенно не обязаны быть пропорциональными друг другу. Их строгая пропорциональность позволяет говорить о единой массе тела как в негравитационных, так и в гравитационных взаимодействиях. Если гравитационная масса точно равна инерционной, то в выражении для ускорения тела, на которое действуют лишь гравитационные силы, обе массы сокращаются. Поэтому ускорение тела, а следовательно, и его траектория не зависит от массы и внутреннего строения тела. Если же все тела в одной и той же точке пространства получают одинаковое ускорение, то это ускорение можно связать не со свойствами тел, а со свойствами самого пространства в этой точке. Таким образом, описание гравитационного взаимодействия между телами можно свести к описанию пространства-времени, в котором двигаются тела. Естественно предположить, как это и сделал Эйнштейн, что тела двигаются по инерции, то есть так, что их ускорение в собственной системе отсчёта равно нулю. Траектории тел тогда будут геодезическими линиями. Сами геодезические линии можно найти, задав метрику пространства. Она определяет «расстояние» между двумя бесконечно близкими точками пространства-времени в различных направлениях. Геодезические линии, соответствующие мировым линиям физических тел, скорость которых меньше скорости света, оказываются линиями наибольшего собственного времени, то есть времени, измеряемого часами, жёстко скреплёнными с телом, следующим по этой траектории. Эксперименты подтверждают движение тел по геодезическим линиям с той же точностью, как и равенство гравитационной и инертной масс. Если запустить из двух близких точек два тела параллельно друг другу, то в гравитационном поле они постепенно начнут либо сближаться, либо удаляться друг от друга. Аналогичный эффект можно наблюдать непосредственно, если запустить два шарика параллельно друг другу по резиновой мембране, на которую в центр положен массивный предмет. Шарики разойдутся: тот, который был ближе к предмету, продавливающему мембрану, будет стремиться к центру сильнее, чем более удалённый шарик. Это расхождение обусловлено кривизной мембраны. Основным отличием пространства-времени ОТО от пространства-времени СТО является его кривизна, которая выражается тензором кривизны. В пространстве-времени специальной теории относительности этот тензор тождественно равен нулю и пространство-время является плоским. Согласно принципу соответствия, в слабых гравитационных полях предсказания общей теории относительности совпадают с результатами применения ньютоновского закона всемирного тяготения с небольшими поправками, которые растут по мере увеличения напряжённости поля. Экспериментальные подтверждения ОТО Эффекты, связанные с ускорением систем отсчёта Первый из этих эффектов — гравитационное замедление времени, из-за которого любые часы будут идти тем медленнее, чем глубже в гравитационной яме (ближе к гравитирующему телу) они находятся. Данный эффект был непосредственно подтверждён в эксперименте Хафеле — Китинга . Непосредственно связанный с этим эффект — гравитационное красное смещение света. Под этим эффектом понимают уменьшение частоты света относительно локальных часов (соответственно, смещение линий спектра к красному концу спектра относительно локальных масштабов) при распространении света из гравитационной ямы наружу (из области с меньшим гравитационным потенциалом в область с большим потенциалом). Гравитационное красное смещение было обнаружено в спектрах звёзд и Солнца и надёжно подтверждено в эксперименте Паунда — Ребки. Гравитационное замедление времени влечёт за собой ещё один эффект, названный эффектом Шапиро (также известный как гравитационная задержка сигнала). Из-за этого эффекта в поле тяготения электромагнитные сигналы идут дольше, чем в отсутствие этого поля. Данное явление было обнаружено при радиолокации планет солнечной системы и космических кораблей, проходящих позади Солнца, а также при наблюдении сигналов от двойных пульсаров. Чёрные дыры thumb|200px|Рисунок художника: [[аккреционный диск горячей плазмы, вращающийся вокруг чёрной дыры.]] Чёрная дыра — область, ограниченная так называемым горизонтом событий, которую не может покинуть ни материя, ни информация. Предполагается, что такие области могут образовываться, в частности, как результат коллапса массивных звёзд. Поскольку материя может попадать в чёрную дыру (например, из межзвёздной среды), но не может её покидать, масса чёрной дыры со временем может только возрастать. Стивен Хокинг, тем не менее, показал, что чёрные дыры могут терять массу за счёт излучения, названного излучением Хокинга. Излучение Хокинга представляет собой квантовый эффект, который не нарушает классическую ОТО. Известно много кандидатов в чёрные дыры, в частности супермассивный объект, связанный с радиоисточником Стрелец A* в центре нашей Галактики.Информация о звёздах вблизи центра Галактики Институт Макса Планка Большинство учёных убеждены, что наблюдаемые астрономические явления, связанные с этим и другими подобными объектами, надёжно подтверждают существование чёрных дыр, однако существуют и другие объяснения: например, вместо чёрных дыр предлагаются бозонные звёзды и другие экзотические объекты.См.: Физика за горизонтом событий, а также последний обзор по бозонным звёздам: Орбитальные эффекты ОТО корректирует предсказания ньютоновской теории небесной механики относительно поведения гравитационно связанных систем: Солнечная система, двойные звёзды и т. д. Первый эффект ОТО заключался в том, что перигелии всех планетных орбит будут прецессировать, поскольку гравитационный потенциал Ньютона будет иметь малую добавку, приводящую к формированию незамкнутых орбит. Это предсказание было первым подтверждением ОТО, поскольку величина прецессии, выведенная Эйнштейном в 1916 году, полностью совпала с аномальной прецессией перигелия Меркурия. Таким образом была решена известная в то время проблема небесной механики. Другой эффект — изменение орбиты, связанное с гравитационным излучением двойной и более кратной системы тел. Этот эффект наблюдается в системах с близко расположенными звёздами и заключается в уменьшении периода обращения. Он играет важную роль в эволюции близких двойных и кратных звёзд.Масевич А. Г., Тутуков А. В. Эволюция звёзд: теория и наблюдения. — : Наука, 1988. 280 с ISBN 5-02-013861-4 Эффект впервые наблюдался в вышеупомянутой системе PSR B1913+16 и с точностью до 0,2 % совпал с предсказаниями ОТО. Увлечение инерциальных систем отсчёта Увлечение инерциальных систем отсчёта вращающимся телом заключается в том, что вращающийся массивный объект «тянет» пространство-время в направлении своего вращения: удалённый наблюдатель в покое относительно центра масс вращающегося тела обнаружит, что самыми быстрыми часами, то есть покоящимися относительно локально-инерциальной системы отсчёта, на фиксированном расстоянии от объекта являются часы, имеющие компоненту движения вокруг вращающегося объекта в направлении вращения, а не те, которые находятся в покое относительно наблюдателя, как это происходит для невращающегося массивного объекта. Точно так же удалённым наблюдателем будет установлено, что свет двигается быстрее в направлении вращения объекта, чем против его вращения. Увлечение инерциальных систем отсчёта также вызовет изменение ориентации гироскопа во времени. Для космического корабля на полярной орбите направление этого эффекта перпендикулярно геодезической прецессии, упомянутой выше. Другие предсказания * Эквивалентность инерционной и гравитационной массы: следствие того, что свободное падение — движение по инерции. ** принцип эквивалентности: даже самогравитирующий объект отзовётся на внешнее поле тяготения в той же мере, что и тестовая частица * Гравитационное излучение: вращение двойных звёзд и планет, а также процессы слияния нейтронных звёзд и/или чёрных дыр, как ожидается, должны сопровождаться излучением гравитационых волн. ** Слияние двойных пульсаров может создавать гравитационные волны, достаточно сильные, чтобы наблюдаться на Земле. На 2007 год существуют (или будут в ближайшее время построены) несколько гравитационных телескопов для наблюдения подобных волн, однако пока имеются лишь косвенные доказательства существования гравитационного излучения в виде измерений темпа потери энергии вращения двойных пульсаров. ** Гравитоны. Согласно квантовой механике, гравитационное излучение должно быть составлено из квантов, названных гравитонами. ОТО предсказывает, что они будут безмассовыми частицами со спином, равным 2. Обнаружение гравитонов в экспериментах связано со значительными проблемами. Гравитоны до сих пор не обнаруженны. Космология Хотя общая теория относительности была создана как теория тяготения, скоро стало ясно, что эту теорию можно использовать для моделирования Вселенной как целого, и так появилась физическая космология. Центральным пунктом для физической космологии является метрика Фридмана — Леметра — Робертсона — Уокера, которая является космологическим решением уравнений Эйнштейна. Это решение предсказывает, что Вселенная должна быть динамической: она должна расширяться, сжиматься или совершать постоянные колебания. Эйнштейн сначала не мог примириться с идеей относительно динамической Вселенной, хотя она явно следовала из уравнений Эйнштейна без космологического члена. Поэтому в попытке переформулировать ОТО так, чтобы решения описывали статичную Вселенную, Эйнштейн добавил космологическую постоянную к полевым уравнениям (см. выше). Однако, получившаяся статическая вселенная была нестабильна. Позднее в 1929 году Эдвин Хаббл показал, что красное смещение света от отдалённых галактик указывает, что они удаляются от нашей собственной галактики со скоростью, которая пропорциональна их расстоянию от нас. Это продемонстрировало, что вселенная действительно нестатична и расширяется. Открытие Хаббла показало несостоятельность возражений Эйнштейна и использование им космологической постоянной. Теория нестационарной Вселенной с космологическим членом была создана, впрочем, ещё до открытия закона Хаббла усилиями Фридмана, Леметра и ДеСиттера. Уравнения для расширяющейся вселенной показывают, что она становится сингулярной, если вернуться назад во времени достаточно далеко. Это событие называют Большим Взрывом. В 1948 году Дж. Гамов издал статьюGamow, G., 1948, Nature 162, 680., описывающую процессы в ранней Вселенной и предсказывающую существование космического микроволнового фонового излучения, происходящего от горячей плазмы Большого Взрыва; в 1949 году Р. Алфер и Герман''Alpher R. A., Herman, R. C.'' 1949, Phys. Rev. 75, 1089 провели более подробные вычисления. В 1965 году А. Пензиас и Р. Вилсон впервые идентифицировали реликтовое излучение , подтвердив таким образом теорию Большого Взрыва и горячей ранней Вселенной. Проблемы ОТО Проблема энергии Так как энергия, с точки зрения математической физики, представляет собой величину, сохраняющуюся из-за однородности времени, а в общей теории относительности, в отличие от специальной, вообще говоря, время неоднородноТочно это утверждение формулируется как несуществование в общего вида пространстве-времени времениподобного поля векторов Киллинга., то закон сохранения энергии может быть выражен в ОТО только локально, то есть в ОТО не существует такой величины, эквивалентной энергии в СТО, чтобы интеграл от неё по пространству сохранялся при движении по времени. Многие физики считают это существенным недостатком ОТО. С другой стороны, очевидно, что если соблюдать последовательность до конца, в полную энергию, кроме энергии материи, необходимо включать также и энергию самого гравитационного поля. А последняя не может быть хорошо определена (как тензор), что является ещё одним аспектом проблемы. Различными авторами вводятся так называемые псевдотензоры энергии-импульса гравитационного поля, которые обладают некими «правильными» свойствами, но одно их многообразие показывает, что удовлетворительного решения задача не имеет. В общем случае проблема энергии и импульса может считаться решённой только для островных систем, то есть таких распределений массы, которые ограничены в пространстве, и пространство-время которых на пространственной бесконечности переходит в пространство Минковского. Тогда, выделяя группу асимптотической симметрии пространства-времени (группу Бонди-Сакса), можно определить 4-векторную величину энергии-импульса системы, правильно ведущую себя относительно преобразований Лоренца на бесконечности.Мизнер, Ч., Торн К., Уилер Дж. Гравитация. Дополнение 19.1. ОТО и квантовая физика Главной проблемой ОТО с современной точки зрения является невозможность построения для неё квантово-полевой модели каноническим образом. Каноническое квантование любой физической модели состоит в том, что в неквантовой модели строится уравнения Эйлера — Лагранжа и определяется лагранжиан системы, из которого выделяется гамильтониан H''. Затем гамильтониан переводят из обычной функции динамических переменных системы в операторную функцию соответствующих динамическим переменным операторов — квантуют. При этом физический смысл оператора Гамильтона состоит в том, что его собственные значения представляют собой уровни энергии системы.Собственные значения оператора Гамильтона совпадают с энергией системы только в случае, если он не зависит от времени явно. Ключевая особенность описанной процедуры состоит в том, что она предполагает выделение параметра — времени, по которому и составляется в дальнейшем уравнение типа Шрёдингера : H \Phi = i \hbar {\partial \over \partial t} \Phi, здесь ''H — уже квантовый гамильтониан, которое далее решается для отыскания волновой функции \Phi . Сложности в реализации такой программы для ОТО троякие: во-первых, переход от классического гамильтониана к квантовому неоднозначен, так как операторы динамических переменных не коммутируют между собой; во-вторых, гравитационное поле относится к типу полей со связями, для которых структура уже классического фазового пространства достаточно сложна, а квантование их наиболее прямым методом невозможно; в-третьих, в ОТО нет выраженного направления времени, что составляет трудность при его необходимом выделении и порождает проблему интерпретации полученного решения. Тем не менее, программа квантования гравитационного поля была успешно решена к 50-м годам XX столетия усилиями М. П. БронштейнаБронштейн М. П. Квантование гравитационных волн / ЖЭТФ, 6(1936)195., П. А. М. ДиракаЧасть «Лекции по квантовой механике» книги Дирак П. A. M. Лекции по теоретической физике. — Ижевск: НИЦ «Регулярная и хаотическая динамика», 2001, 240 стр. ISBN 5-93972-026-9., Брайса ДеВиттаB. DeWitt. Quantum theory of gravity I // Physical Review 160, 1113—1148 (1967). B. DeWitt. Quantum theory of gravity II: the manifestly covariant theory // Physical Review 162, 1195—1239 (1967). B. DeWitt. Quantum theory of gravity III: application of the covariant theory // Physical Review 162, 1239—1256 (1967). Систематическое изложение: ДеВитт Б. С. Динамическая теория групп и полей: Пер. с англ. / Под ред. Г. А. Вилковыского. — : Наука. Гл. ред. физ.-мат. лит. — 1987. — 288 с. репринтное переиздание: Череповец: Меркурий-ПРЕСС, 2000. ISBN 5-11-480064-7. и других физиков. Оказалось, что (по крайней мере слабое) гравитационное поле можно рассматривать как квантовое безмассовое поле спина 2. Дополнительные сложности возникли при попытке вторичного квантования системы гравитационного поля, проведённой Р. ФейнманомFeynman, Richard P. Quantum theory of gravitation // Acta Physica Polonica, 24 (1963) 697—722., Брайсом ДеВиттом и другими физиками в 1960-х годах после разработки квантовой электродинамики. Оказалось, что поле такого высокого спина в трёхмерном пространстве не перенормируемо никакими традиционными (и даже нетрадиционными) способами. Более того, не существует никакого разумного определения его энергии, такого, чтобы выполнялся закон сохранения энергии, она была бы локализуема и неотрицательна в любой точке. Полученный тогда результат остаётся незыблемым до настоящего времени. Расходимости в квантовой гравитации, появляющиеся в каждом новом порядке по количеству петель, невозможно сократить введением в гамильтониан никакого конечного количества перенормировочных контрчленов. Невозможно и свести перенормировку к конечному числу постоянных величин (как это удалось сделать в квантовой электродинамике по отношению к элементарному электрическому заряду и массе заряженной частицы). На сегодняшний день построено много теорий, альтернативных ОТО (теория струн, теория маджетик, теория бран, модель квантования в 2-мерном пространстве и другие), которые позволяют квантовать гравитацию, но все они либо не закончены, либо имеют внутри себя неразрешённые парадоксы. Также подавляющее большинство из них обладает огромным недостатком, который вообще не даёт возможности говорить о них, как о «физических теориях» — они не могут быть проверены экспериментально.